Friends no more
by Sound-of-me
Summary: ehem...what should I say? First story....nejixtenten... They were closest friends ever, but...can they call it friendship now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Tenten finally got back from her last mission as chunin. Or at least Tsunade-sama said so. She was one of those kunoichi that worked really hard not only to get better positions , her greatest goal wast to get stronger and to live on her own with no worries about money or rent. And finally, after few years being a chunin and many missions ,she was about to become a jounin. And as you can imagine, jounin's salary was way better than chunin's.

The first one to greet her was Sakura, maybe because she was always near Tsunade's office as her student.

"oi! tenten! I heard you finally became a jounin! Congragulations, so when we are going to party?" Sakura shouted ,quite excited, for she's been away almost all those days that Tenten was back at Konoha and they havent seen each oher for a long time.

"Sakura! Good to see you! I havent become a jounin YET, i'll have to wait for official notification till October when all this years new jounins will be officially introduced." Tenen was happy to see one of her best friends again, but Sakura will probably end up matchmaking as always" I heard you are close to becoming a jounin yourself?"

"Well yeah, the only problem is that due to training with Tsunade i havent been on many missions...So what about a party, huh?" If Tenten remembered correctly, Sakura was always passionate about parties and things like that.

"Who told you there was going to be a party?" Tenten asked, she was NOT Sakura after all...

"meeeee...So we and the gang meet tonigh at eight at my place? My parents are off to some relatives."

"... You thought of everything. Ok then, ill come to you at six maybe, to prepare ,ok?"

"yup, thats fine with me, see ya, Tsunade will get mad if she finds out that i havenot done work she told me to" Sakura waved.

"Yeah, see ya"

When Tenten went shopping she met many people, they all seemed to know about her becoming a jounin._ "Damn Sakura, she must have told Ino about it and then that one blabbered everyone...Anyway, I promised Gai-sensei that i'll meet him after i come back. Ugh, this probably will end with "youthful hugs" and Lee coming out of nowhere."_

Gai-sensei was one of those who held team together, even if hey got off on separate missions, If not Neji she propably will be suffociated after few hugs. The two of them were the only ones someone would consider as normal beings...at least more normal than those two hippies.

"TENTEN!!" Poor kunoichi heard Ino's voice behind her. Not only on missions ,she was kind of torture everywhere.

"Hi Ino." smiled Tenten.

"Greetings, I've already told everyone about that jounin thing and party at Sakura's" Incredible smile crossed Ino's face

" Yeah, i already noticed that, thanks a lot for taking the trouble... " Though Ino was too talktative sometimes, there was no doubt about her being a good friend" How are things going on here?"

"Fine ,no need to worry, Shikamaru and Neji went on mission with Naruto and met those Akatsuki guys and ..well, both sides got their ass kicked. I just dont understand how the hell those guys can be so strong you know..."

"akatsuki, huh..."Tenten seemed to space out a little, when Inos voice brought her back to reality:

"Hinata! Come here, look who I met!" Ino couldnt see the strange look on Hinata's face

"Tenten-san! Im so glad you are doing good , how was the mission?" Hinata asked with low voice, This girl always felt uncomfortable around Tenten.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, i'm fine. You seem worried" Tenten couldnt ignore that miserable look on girls face. Hinata blushed.

"oh...Nothing, really...its just that Naruto-kun and Neiji-kun... I heard they were badly injured..." Tenten could see tears begining to gather in Hinata's eyes.

"No need to worry, we'll just go and visit them, i heard its quite ok with them, you DO know that they are strong, dont you?. Hey, lets go now, come on Tenten" Ino held Hinata's shoulders and lead her to the direction of hospital.

Tenten heard this before, but the fact that somebody could hurt those three shinobi scared her. They were all best known in Konoha. "_that is just stupid, of course there are stronger guys than them . and maybe their mission was to protect someone,that makes things more clear. I have never won against Neji, though i was close to victory... I wonder what happened there, and how's Neji doing...He IS my teammate afterall._" her glance landed on Hinata's back_"She must have it hard, but i think she worries about Naruto more,since she knows his nature... Damn, and I worry about Neji more, maybe because I know how he is too, that fool sometimes acts stupid. I better hurry and see him_." Tenten cought up to Ino and Hinata and they all rushed to Hospital.

When girls went to hospital, they saw that it really was nothing bad , few days at hospital and they'll be all right. They were in different rooms, so after they saw everyone, girls went their own ways. Ino rushed to Shikamaru, Hinata all red stayed with Naruto and Tenten went to see her teammate leaving those two alone.

Due to different missions they havent seen each other lately for about half a year now(even Gai-sensei's effort was fruitless to get them on a mission together), and after cheking on everyone and saying "hi" to them Tenten went to Neji's room to have a longer talk with him than greetings, and to take closer look to her ice-king teammate.

**AN so...only to warn you: this is actually my first attempt in fiction so dont be too cruel, ok? Anyway, i tried to make it as good as possible for me so please R&R, i really want to know what you think of it and if i should write further. **

**thank you**

**PS English is not my native tongue so ...well, you know what i mean XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She walked into Neji's room and shut the door. When he saw there was only Tenten and not all the gang, he greeted her by raising his bandaged hand. Tenten replied and slowly walked towards the window, calmly put her bag on chair and faced Hyuuga.

"So how about telling me true story about what happened there?" Tenten asked with strange look on her face.

"You see right through me, and dont even need the byakugan... what do you want to know?" Neji straightened in bed.

"you know that youself. I heard you met with Akatsuki, and you are all wounded. Also, Tsunade just told me that your mission was to escort some politicians to their country, and as i guess they had nothing to do with akatsuki" grin took place on girls face instead of that creepy look she had earlier.

"Well, i guess i really need to explain some things to you ... First, the Akatsuki attacked us AFTER we escorted those people , we were already halfway to Konoha. Second: in my opinion they were after fox demon , they have heard that ONE OF US had it inside. we refused to tell wich one and they just decided to beat us all... Thats all to the story. Naruto couldnt fight all out, because he couldnt let them notice kyuubi's chakra." Neji finished story in one breath, nobody would have expected him ti behave this freely in front of someone.

"So thats how its been, huh? My intuition was almost right..." started Tenten, but Neji cut her

"Your intuition? Oh my, that woman thing that everybody is talking about? I wouldnt expect someting that uncertain from my teammate" grin crossed his face as he teased Tenten.

" O, shut up, i can call it 'instinct' if you want. Same shit different color'' Said Tenten quite annoyed. "hes doing it again, TEASING me...thats ok for now, when he gets from hospital i'll show him my revenge. He'll find out what does the name 'weapon mistress' mean'

When they were put on the same team, they both suddenly realised that they were the only sane persons there. He was not very talktative person. Actually at frst she thought he couldn't talk, so silent he was. She also didnt seem to enjoy being with their sensei and spandex-costume-wearing teammate. So thus they became really close , both wearing cold or overjoyed masks in front of others. But those masks were natural, they were theit way of behavior. As time passed by they got used to Lee and Gai and all of them bacame good, though strange team.

so it came that both of them talked and behaved different in front of others. They were totaly different persons when they were alone, ignoring formality barriers and coldness.

"hey, Tenten?" Nejis face seemed worried.

"what?" she asked, wondering what could make this icecube worry.

"Where did Hinata go?" continiued Neji, already expecting the worst.

"To Naruto's of course..."

"Hell no! I won't let that jerk to be near her!" Neji began to lift from bed and seek for clothes.

"Oh no! You are not going anywhere! Stop being overprotective, shes not a kid you know!" Tenten yelled as she ran to him and pushed back to bed.

"Thats why I am so worried!" he shouted back at her

"Ha, I understand you, but Naruto is just too clueless and it doesnt seem he'll do anything to her so just shut up and lay down" to be sure she still pressed him to bed"Besides, you know well enough Hinata that likes him"

"That girl likes onions, she maybe followed Naruto after smell...yes, that may be the case, we just have to wash him"This strange idea came to his head. Tenten couldnt held kaughter inside and she just burst out, punching Neji's stomach.

"St-stop hitting my stomach you stupid!!" Neji shouted as his face turned blue.

"Shit, someone's coming" This shut the girl up and they both heard noises in corridor"Oh no...Gai-sensei...and probably Lee too" Tenten's voce suddenly bacame tired.

"Oh shit, hurry up and get off of my bed" the door burst open and their sensei with his mini-copy student came in, Tenten was already sitting on a chair near he window next to her bag.

"Hello my youthful student!" Shouted Gai-sensei with his usual attitude, then his eyes saw Tenten"Oh, look Lee! We see both out youthfull teammates together! HOW YOUTHFUL!!!!! Lee!"

"Gai-sensei, look at our youthful Neji-kun, I think hes really badly injured, he's all blue!!" Shouted Lee copying his master. Neji was still blue after Tenten's punches and those two didn't make him feel any better.

"How thoughtfull of you my young student!" Yelled Gai and they both began usual hugging session.

They stayed there for a while and finally the healthy ones decided to go home. "that's about time. I really need some rest, this is exhausting, and they interupted me and Tenten talking. Guess even me being at hospital will not distract them too much..jeez, i hate lying in bed, i need too hurry up and get better."

"See you tomorrow Neji-kun!" Shouted Gai-sensei departing, with lee acompanying him"lets go Tenten-chan, beautiful flower of our team!"

Tenten got up and went with them. "goodbye neji-kun." he just nodded, like always.

"Gai sensei, can you wait for me, i forgot my bag at Neji-kun's room..." began Tenten, but she was interrupted bu her teammate and sensei shouting that they could wait for her forever.

Third time today she entered Neji's room, second time he greeted her.

"um, sorry, i forgot my bag" tenten explained herself.

"yeah, I noticed that" murmured he, watching her while she reached her bag.

"Neji?"

"what?"

"Be careful on your next mission, ok? I dont want you injured again. Dont make me worry again so much, half a year no news and here you are at hospital" Tenten said with blush on her face in silent voice.

"... I'll try, you better be careful too, and...i missed you, so let us meet again in no time..."Neji's voice was also silent.

Tenten just walked out of his room and left the uncomfortable silence, she didnt even thought about it and here- she told everything to him. Surprisingly he answered ,with more concern than she ever expected. She saw her teammate and sensei waiting for her at the entrance, she couldnt help but smile, blushing alredy gone. She had one hour before meeting with Sakura so she decided to go to her room and rest for a while.

AN** Oh, second chapter in one day. I know this is going very slow, but you have to forgive me, ok? Please rewiev. Thank you.**

**-Sound-of-me**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN first, i am terribly sorry , i know i promised to update on wednesday three weeks ago or so. you people were my first reviewers and couldnt keep up to my word. I am really really really sorry, but i had no chance to write and my unexpected holiday were ruined by this feeling of guilt. again, I am very sorry so please forgive me, i wont do this again. please read and review, you are free to hate and flame me...  
**

Chapter 3

When time to go came, Tenten had already thought of many things. She took her jacket and went into well light Konoha, It was early spring and pink sun already sank into the forest behind Hokage's hill.

As she walked to Sakuras, she thought again, but noise coming from her right, where was Haruno residence, made her to come back to reality. She didnt knew what to expect, party at her friends house couldnt be a failure, and this bothered her most. Memories from last party Sakura organised came back as if it were yesterday. Then Ino slept for two days and Shikamaru get to carry her all way home, and after that explain everything to her parents, who were shocked to see their girl smelling of alcohol and sleeping in "some-strage-guy's" hands, drooling on his shirt.

Not to mention that somebody gave sake to Lee and half of living room was particulary destroyed. And Tenten..she bet wearing skirt for two weeks, wich was terrible training with two guys.

She finally arrived and got to see that party started without preparations. Somehow everyone thought that Sakura needed help and came with their food and drinks. Tenten was surprised to see her old friends all here and she even cought a glimpse of few teachers, Kakashi and Gai for example. As expected, Gai dragged Kakashi to greet her:

" Look Kakashi, The beautifulflower of my team , she grown up so much it makes me cry!!... But i can still feel youth in her! Maybe she's not hopeless..." With his last words he sank into his own thoughts and silently cried in the corner for few minutes.

"At last Tenten, Finally cought up to Neji, as expected from you" grinned Kakashi.

"um..yeah, thanks Kakashi, i'm glad you came. Whats up with all these people? I didnt expect that many to gather..." Tenten said, most to herself.

''What? ya kiddin' me , right? Even Tsunade said she would come. This party just happened to be the one to see most of Konoha ninjas back.'' with those words doors blew open and Tsunade came, carrying few bottles of alcohol, everyones eyes were fixed on her.

''Helooo everyone! Today's your time to be the judges! Tenten, Sakura, i challenge you two!'' It looked as if Gai transferred a good amount of his youthfull-ness to the hokage.

''um...whats that supposed to mean?'' Although Sakura was Tsunade's pupil she had no idea about challenges

''Oh no...'' Tenten looked as if she just saw a ghost, the last time she lost a bet was when Tsunade challenged her

Well, the thing was that they had a drinking game. Wins the one who stays on feet longest. They were only having second cups when ninja approached Tsunade. I was clear that he just got back from mission. The ninja whispered something into hokage's ear and her face changed. It was clear that something was bothering her.

''Tenten, Sakura, come with me. Everyone ...carry on, this has nothing to do with any of you or the party. '' Tsunade said as she walked to the door.

Tenten had no idea of what was going on. She understood why Tsunade-sama took Sakura with her, but for her to take her along...this was something strange.

Finally, they were atTsunade's office. She sat behind the table and left the two of them standing.

''Ok, first i have to tell you, Tenten, this has something to do with your parents. First i have to ask you if you want Sakura to stay or should i tell her to leave" said hokage sounding serious.

That was a bit of shock for Tenten, she had not seen her parent since she was five years old or so. She also knew that they left Konoha and became S ranked criminals for some unknown purpose.

''I think she can stay'' said Tenten, Sakura was one of few that knew Tenten's true story.

''As you know, we hadnt had any knews from your parents since we sent few ninjas to find them, your parents were not found, nijas didnt return back to Konoha. ''tsunade began the story, taking document from the envelope that ninja gave her'' I sent Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji to get back some certain scroll, and your parents happened to have it. As expected, they refused to give the scroll to Neji and battle emerged. At first, his opponent was your father but then your mother came to help him.'' She finished and bent her head down.

''and?'' asked Tenten with low voice.

''apparently, Neji killed them both'' Tsunade saw how Tenten's muscles tensed" sorry Tenten, it's all my fault, i sent those three an that mission. Besides ,they were criminals after all. We found headbands of ninjas we sent after your parents in they bags. sorry again''

For a while, there was uncomfortable silence, and then Tenten asked if she could go home. When she left the room she headed straight home. Tsunade stood up, took the documents and went out of the room too, telling Sakura to finish some paperwork. Mood in the room was tense, both pretended not to care for what they just heard.

It was night already when Neji heard someone knocking in his room's door.

''come in'' he said.

Tsunade came in, holding the envelope''I've got the results. They were Tentens parents. You predicted correctly.''

''Does Tenten know about this?'' Neji's voice sounded as always, cold, calm and only person who knows him good enough to hear guilt in it.

''Yes, i just told her'' her vice seemed worried'' Ehat are you going to do?'' Tsunade asked but didnt receive answer''shouldnt you talk to her?''

''... no, she wont talk to me, not when I killed her parents'' he said, now with clear sadness in his voice.''I think i had enough time here et the hospital, I'm going home now'' he got up and took his jacket.

Tsunade knew it was not good but did ot stop him , just letting him to get out of there and dissaper an dark corridors of the hospital.


End file.
